


Hide and Seek

by purplebird76



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, i hope you guys like my sense of humor, the main is my oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebird76/pseuds/purplebird76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shoujo obsessed Harusame member goes to Japan in search of her own 'shoujo' boyfriend, where she meets Okita, Kagura, and other Gintama characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to keep them from being too OC, which I have a habit of doing. I hope you guys find it acceptable =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter of my Gintama fic!!~ I have a pretty good grasp of these characters so I am less likely to fail or offend anyone. Also I plan to include Kamui, Kagura, Okita, and I might add in some others. Anyhow, thanks for checking this out! It means a lot. ^.^

“Bye Mom! I’m going to school now!”, our main character, Chihiro shouted as she bolted through the open door. It was her first day of high school and she needed to hurry or she was going to be late.  
Chihiro ran outside, a piece of toast hanging out her mouth, bouncing as she moved. Quickly she turned a corner and CRASH!!!~  
Chihiro had run smack into a stranger!!! She fell down from the impact, losing her toast in the process.  
“I’m so sorry! Let me help you up.”The stranger hovered over her, his hand extended.  
*Insert sparkling background*  
Graciously, Chihiro took his hand. He pulled her up, allowing Chihiro to get close to him.  
Hmm, he smells like apples~ Don’t think about it! He’ll think you’re creepy! Trying to shake his wonderful, distracting smell from her thoughts, she realized that she hadn’t even apologized for running into him!   
She began bowing, apologizing, and trying to explain all at once.  
“I’m so so so so sorry!!! I didn’t mean to run into you!!! I overslept, and I’m late for school, and I only grabbed toast for breakfast…” Her toast laying on the ground nearby caught her eye,”Oh my goodness!!! My toast! It fell on the ground!!! Do you think I can still eat it? How long has it been? Is the five-second rule still active!?! That’s all I have for breakfast!!!”  
“Calm down! You’re already late aren’t you? You should get headed to school. Actually, from your uniform, we go to the same school. Since we are headed to the same place, why don’t we go together?”  
Chihiro froze and she began to light up. “Really? Thanks!! And you go to the same school as me? That’s great! My first day and I’ve already made a friend!”  
“Huh? So you’re a first-year? I’m a second-year, so that makes me your sempai.”  
“Cool! It is nice to have such a nice sempai~”  
(Narration) What will Chihiro do now? Will their newfound friendship blossom into something greater? Tune in next time for “The Sakura Sings: A Tale of Love and Heartbreak”  
“Hmmmmmm….I have stuff to do buuuttttt I really want to know what happens next. One more episode can’t hurt.”  
*12 episodes later*  
“Kyaaa~~~ I wish that something so wonderful would happen to me~~ I can’t wait to see what happens to Chihiro! Well I better return these to Matako”, Mitsuki said cheerfully. She shoved her deep purple hair into a ponytail and went on her way to find Matako. Mitsuki was one of the many people employed by the Harusame and became friends with Matako after the Harusame and the Kiheitai allied themselves.  
She walked down the halls, shoujo anime in hand, lost in thought. “All of the guys in shoujo are so perfect, so why aren’t the guys in the Harusame and Kiheitai like that?”  
“Hey Mitsuki! Are you finished with my ‘The Sakura Sings: A Tale of Love and Heartbreak’ DVDs?”  
Matako’s voice snapped her back into reality. “Yeah I’m done! I was coming to return them! They were fantastic! Do you have any other shoujo I can borrow?”, Mitsuki said with a huge grin.  
“I have a couple more, but you’ve already seen the majority.”  
“Hey Matako, I have a question. I need an explanation for something. I don’t mean to judge you or anything but I really want to hear your honest to goodness opinion and reasoning for this. You are way more into shoujo than me so I really want to hear your reasoning for this-“  
“God Damn Mitsuki! Spit it out!”  
“Why do you like Takasugi?”  
Matako blushed insanely hard and began to yell and swear but she was so nervous and jittery, that Mitsuki was unable to understand a thing she said. At some point she even pulled out her guns.  
“Matako, please don’t overreact. I’m not interested in Takasugi, I just wanted to know why you chose him as a love interest.”  
Attempting to compose herself, she lowered her guns and took deep breaths. In a quiet voice she said,”Don’t you think he fits the ‘bad-boy-but-actually-sweet’ character perfectly? Takasugi-sama would definitely save a small abandoned animal in the rain, and hold it under his coat to shield it from the storm. Can’t you just imagine? I know he doesn’t mean all of those cruel things he says, he’s just a tsundere who doesn’t know how to properly express his emotions.”  
“Now I understand, thank you Matako.” Mitsuki handed over the shoujo and went on her way, trying to process what she just heard.  
“Is that true? Does Takasugi really fit the character type? Oh! There he is now!”  
“Excuse me, Takasugi-sama? Can I have you answer an extremely random question?”  
He glances over with an annoyed expression on his face. “Ok, but make it quick. I have a meeting to attend soon.”  
“Yes sir. If you came across a small abandoned animal on the side of the road and it’s raining, what would you do?”  
“Wow that is random. I would kill it, or leave it to die from hunger, depends on my mood. Does that answer your question?”  
“Yes sir, thank you for your time.” Slightly disappointed Mitsuki thought,“Nope, he doesn’t fit the character at all. Matako must have been mistaken.”  
“Where is a place that I can find a perfect shoujo-standard guy? I got it!!!! In the land of shoujo itself! I need to go to Japan!! It’s on Earth ,right? That’s not too far away. I wonder how long I could stay for..why not just start a new life there with a smoking hot shoujo guy? It would suck to fall in love and then have to leave; I don’t want to live tragic shoujo! The Harusame is huge, I bet they won’t care too much if I leave. ”  
That night, Mitsuki put on her cutest yukata, emerald green with blue flowers, packed her bags, and headed to Earth. All the while fantasizing about her new shoujo life on Earth.

~New scene~  
It had been a couple days since Mitsuki had left towards Earth, and she should be arriving soon. Mitsuki was employed with the Harusame as a spy so she knew too much about the organization to be allowed to live outside of the Harusame’s influence.  
Kamui sat bored at a long table in a dramatically lit room. The table was shared by a Harusame elder and several higher ups. The higher ups were covered in scars and gave off a menacing aura.  
“Kamui. You are to be the one to go look for her. She knows too much about this organization to go free. Go find her, if she resists or tries to escape then I give you permission to kill her.”, one of the higher ups said.  
“Why do I have to do it? I’m a very busy man, you know. Can’t you have a minion do it?”, Kamui said in a annoyingly cute voice with a pout on his face.  
“Shut up, Kamui. We all know that you have Abuto do your work while you slack off. Anyway, you are one of the most skilled fighters we have. You should be able to get this job done quickly and efficiently, am I correct?”  
Kamui freezes, realizing that he can’t get out of this one.  
“Fine. I’ll go get her. You have her coordinates, right?”  
“Of course we do.”, says the higher up, as he pulls up a map. It was of Earth, then it zoomed onto Japan, then to Edo, and finally to Kabuki-cho.  
Every time the map zoomed closer, Kamui’s face got brighter.  
With a huge, stupid grin on his face, Kamui says, “This is going to be fun~~!”  
“He must be thinking of his sister~<3”, all of the higher ups thought in unison. Their eyes sparkled as they imagined Kamui and his sister’s loving, heartfelt reunion~  
Kamui walked out the door thinking, “I might get the chance to fight that silver haired samurai~” Followed by horrible, bloody fantasies depicting all of the different ways the samurai could be killed.  
A person would have never have thought that such gruesome, sinister thoughts were behind such a sweet smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitsuki has finally made it to Japan, the jack-pot for anime happenings.   
Mitsuki is currently walking the streets of Kabuki-cho, checking out all of the men who pass her to see if they meet shoujo standards.  
“Nope. No. No. No. Not even close. Ugh, why aren’t there any shoujo guys?! Have the heroines already come to claim them???”  
Then she spots one. Taller than average, looks in his teens. Sandy-blond hair, and brown eyes that shimmer wine red in the sun. This is it…! This is the perfect example of a bishounen!!  
“But, does he have a shoujo personality? I am technically a spy. I’ll follow him for a bit and see how he acts…”  
Mitsuki creeps behind a corner and watches as he walks towards a dango stand. She gave no attention to it before but there was a girl with orange hair and translucent skin staring at a photo of dango next to the menu, a steady stream of drool pouring from her mouth.  
As the bishounen neared the drooling girl, he began to grin. The girl didn’t even notice him approaching since she was so fixated on the food.  
Mitsuki thinks, “Oh no!!! Please tell me this isn’t his heroine!!! I finally found one! He can’t be claimed! He’s mine damn it!”  
“China! Is danna not feeding you again or are you simply a glutton?”  
The girl jumped at the sudden sound, and turned around to glare at him.  
“You stupid sadist! You know good and well we don’t have any money.”  
“He must have gone bankrupt trying to feed you.”  
“Then how about you buy me food if you’re so damn worried.” she snapped back at him.  
“I’ll think about it if you are able to defeat me in a fight. Which we both know won’t happen.”  
“Oh you are OOONNN!!”, she yells, while lunging at him.   
Her fist was just about to make contact with his face when he ducked and punched her in the stomach from close proximity. Seeing her cough up blood, he mentally agreed to let her have the next hit.  
“Aww~ The old ‘rivals-turned-lovers’ scenario~ it’s so much better seeing in real life” Mitsuki thought.  
She spun and punched him in the side. Her punch was weaker than usual and he noticed immediately.   
“Wow, your punch was weak. How long has it been since you ate? Seriously. This is no fun.”  
“Sadist you-“  
GROWWWWLLLLLLLL~~!   
The red-haired girl turns away, in an attempt to hide a blush.  
“What kind of dango do you want?”  
“What?” the girl looks up, surprised and joyful.  
“I’m not asking you again. What flavor?”  
“Sukonbu!!!!!” she says while jumping up and down in excitement  
“No. Let’s get the caramel one.”  
“Why would you ask what I wanted and not even take it into consideration?!?”   
“They don’t have sukonbu and it wouldn’t taste good anyway. I’m the one paying so I choose the flavor.”  
He walks up to the stand owner and orders two caramel dango. Soon, the food has come out and he carries it over to the girl.  
“Hey, Sadist? Why are you feeding me?”  
“It isn’t fun to fight weak people. Get your strength back and fight me.”, he says while grabbing one of the dango sticks.  
“So he’s a tsundere~huh? Personally I’m not really into that, but I ship this!”Mitsuki thinks, going into full-on fangirl mode.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last chapter was so short, but Kamui is going to arrive soon so I hope that makes up for it.  
> Disclaimer- I do not own Gintama or any of its characters

After they ate, the guy waved and left. 

Mitsuki debated on following him but realized that in anime, heroines are normally surrounded by possible love interests. So, if she managed to befriend her, she could be able to talk the red-head into introducing her to guys.

So Mitsuki waited for her chance.

The dango was enough to stall the red-head’s hunger but not for long. Soon after he left her stomach started to growl again.  
The girl sighed and started walking. Eventually a taiyaki stand caught her attention. 

She walked up to the stand and after looking over the menu, ordered 7 strawberry-filled, 4 chocolate-filled, and 5 azuki red bean-filled taiyaki. The girl gave a toothy grin as the shop owner handed her the hot taiyaki.

“Your total comes to $24.73, would you like a receipt?”

“No I’m good”

The girl began to leave when the shopkeeper yelled at her.  
“Wait!! What are you doing?! You haven’t paid yet.”

“I see, I guess I have to give it to you after all.”  
She handed him two jellybeans and a pebble.

“Is this some kind of joke!?!” the shopkeeper yelled, throwing the items to the ground.

The red-haired girl readied her umbrella and Mitsuki knew this was her chance to interfere.

“Yes! You are right! Don’t get angry! We are holding a social experiment to see how most people would react in this kind of situation. Here is the money.”, said Mitsuki with a forced smile.

“Oh, I see.”, laughed the shopkeeper, “You know you really had me going there.”

As Mitsuki passed him the money she noticed the girl trying to sneak away.

After Mitsuki was finished with the shopkeeper, she ran after the girl and grabbed her by the arm.  
“I just both got you out of a fight and paid for your meal and I don’t even get a thank you?!?”

“So you aren’t going to make me pay you back the money???” the girl said, a questioning look on her face. 

“I want you to show me around, this is my first time at this planet and I don’t have a map.”

“Is that all?? Sure! I can do that easily!!” 

“By the way, my name is Mitsuki.”

“I’m Kagura.”

First Kagura shows her the Yorozuya. 

Kagura slams the door open, ”This is the yorozuya, where I work and live!!! We do stuff money!” she yells, looking proud.

“Kagura-chan, don’t slam the door, you might break it.”, calls a voice from the kitchen.

“Oh shut up Shinpachi. Where’d Gin-chan go?”

“He went out on an errand. Who’s that?” says the owner of the voice as he comes out of the kitchen wearing a pink apron.

“This is Mitsuki. She bought me food so I am showing her around Kabukichou.”

He looked at Mitsuki with a face full of pity as soon as he heard that she bought Kagura food. “Nice to meet you, I’m Shinpachi Shimura.”

Oh she even has the responsible glasses character type.

“Nice to meet you, I really like your glasses.”

“I never thought I’d hear a girl say that..”

“What are you saying? I know lots of women who are total suckers for guys with glasses.”

“Really?? They exist?” Shinpachi looked into the sky, eyes filled with hope.

He shook her hand gratefully.  
“Hey Mitsuki, what is that scar on your arm from?”

Mitsuki looked down and saw the mark.  
“When I was cooking I accidentally cut myself.”

“Ohhhh you can cook??” Shinpachi and Kagura said in unison.

“Can you help me with dinner tonight?” he asked.

“Sure, as long as I get some.” Said Mitsuki. 

“Of course.” Shinpachi said a smile formed on his lips.

I can’t believe I forgot about the tracking device!!! So much for my new life on Earth. Maybe I should cut it out…no wait. With where they put it, if I try to get to it I would cut open one of the veins in my arm. If I bleed out and die my new life won’t happen. Stupid Harusame, ruining my hopes and dreams. Guess I better make the most of it while I’m here.

“Hey Kagura , can we check out the next spot?”

“Ok! Let’s go to the park!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! AO3 let me space it out this time!!


	4. Chapter 4

On the way to the park, Kagura pointed out a lot of places she deemed important.  
“See that furniture store? It used to be an all-you-can-eat buffet! Gin-chan and Megane-kun saved up money to bring me there for my birthday. They had really yummy food!! I’m not sure why, but a few days after my birthday, they went bankrupt and had to close down shop.”  
Mitsuki simply stared at her. “It was her!! She ate them out of business! “  
“Hey! Don’t look at me like that! It wasn’t my fault!! Actually, in the beginning, I was sure that it was my fault that they had to shutdown. But Gin-chan assured me that it wasn’t my fault and that the store must have gotten on the bad side of a Yakuza group. So, in order to avenge their delicious food, I have been beating up every Yakuza member I come across!! Surely they won’t do bad things anymore!!”  
“Those poor Yakuza, getting beat up for something they didn’t do.”, Mitsuki seriously pitied the Yakuza, but for Kagura’s sake she kept it in her thoughts.  
“Good job, Kagura! I’m sure that wherever the buffet owners are, they are thanking you for your efforts.”, Mitsuki said with a bright smile.  
Not used to being praised for picking fights with Yakuza, a small blush spread across her cheeks as she looked at Mitsuki with wide eyes.  
\---  
They were nearing the park, but Mitsuki hadn’t noticed because she was indulged in her conversation with Kagura. She didn’t know what this ‘sukombu’ thing was but from all of the things that Kagura was saying about it, it must taste godly.  
Mitsuki was asking her where she could find this thing called ‘sukombu’ when she noticed that Kagura had stopped walking and was focused on a figure laying on a nearby bench.  
Mitsuki studied the figure only to see that it was the boy from earlier. He was sprawled out on a wooden bench beneath the shade of an oak tree. He wore a red sleeping mask and his chest rose and fell as a leaf landed in his sandy hair.  
Pulling out a black sharpie, Kagura crept closer while attempting to keep her evil giggles unheard. She got within 3 feet of him when he quickly drew his sword and had it at an inch of her neck.  
He removed his mask and said rather monotone,”Oh, it’s just you.”  
“Sadist, why can’t you let me have this one??”  
“Why can’t you let me sleep??”  
“Touché”  
They stay there glaring at each other until Kagura says, “Umm can you remove the sword from my neck now?”  
“If you put down the sharpie.”  
“Since when is a marker the equivalent to a steel sword!?!” says Mitsuki after being pushed to the sidelines. After Kagura’s love-interest showed up, they completely zoned in on each other, ignoring Mitsuki.  
They nodded and both put up their weapons.  
Kagura grinned evilly as she launched herself towards the oak tree and ripped it out of the ground. She swung it around, taking out the bench and forcing the sandy-haired teen to jump out of the way.  
She began trying to hit him with the tree as he jumped around, not getting hit once. As strange as this may sound, they both looked like they were enjoying themselves thoroughly.  
Mitsuki’s first thought was,” Huh, they’re playing wack-a-mole. No wait. Did Kagura just rip a full-grown tree out of the ground?!”  
Seeing as they were destroying the park and not even acknowledging her presence, Mitsuki thought it was safest to leave the area until they were done trying to kill one another.  
As she left to wander, she wondered how long she had left before she had to go back to the Harusame.  
\--Kamui’s POV—  
“Ugh I’m so bored. I made it to Earth but I never expected it to be this hot. I better find her quickly.”  
He pulls out this super original alien eyepiece that they named a ‘Finder’. It can track people over large distances, sense life energy, and it can even tell you a person’s power level. Isn’t that amazing??  
He puts in her information and almost immediately gets a match. According to the Scout- I mean Finder, she is walking down a street North-east from here.  
Kamui jumps from roof to roof and quickly finds her. She was strolling along, looking rather dazed.  
Glad that his work could end without him putting forth much effort, he jumps off the roof and lands a few feet in front of her.  
At the sight of him, she makes a beaming smile.  
“What?” Kamui thinks, “She knows that I’m from the Harusame, right? Did she dislike Earth that badly?”  
\--Mitsuki’s POV--  
“H-hot. So I don’t need Kagura with me to attract bishounen? Maybe I’m becoming a heroine!!”, Mitsuki squealed at the thought.  
“Yo~ the Harusame higher-ups are annoyed that you left, *makes attempt to deepen voice* Come with me if you want to live. I’ve always wanted to say that!“  
“Wait you said that you were from the Harusame?”  
“Yes?”  
“So bishonens exist at the Harusame? I thought that aside from Takasugi’s group, all of the Harusame were a variation of animal”  
“?um if it is human looking aliens you want, I command a fleet of Yato. Except we Yato are much better than humans. Humans are absurdly weak and somehow what I normally eat in a day can last them over a week.”  
“No, you guys are just super strong and don’t know when to stop eating.” Thinks Mitsuki, “Wait, super strong and eats a lot? Could Kagura be a yato? Cool! Maybe she would like to join our group! Honestly, I’ve started to grow attached to her. Actually, she might not want to leave the sandy-haired boy. Maybe he’ll join too!!”  
“Actually, I think made friends with a yato during my stay here. Can we see if she wants to come back with us and join the Harusame?”  
Kamui immediately thinks, “No it can’t be Kagura. There is no way.”  
“Are you sure that she was a Yato? I don’t want to have her join and then her turn out to be a human.” says Kamui  
“She has pale skin and carries an umbrella”  
“And?”  
“Her hair pulled up into buns, actually now that I think of it you guys look similar. You both have red hair and blue eyes.”  
“Yato have a tendency to resemble each other, it is just a coincidence.”  
“Oh and she has a super hot tsundere boyfriend and her name’s Kagura!”  
SHE WHAT?!!  
Trying to keep his voice level he says, “I think she might be a Yato after all, hurry up and bring me to her.”  
As they left, Kamui’s mind wandered to all of the horrible things that the strange word ‘tsundere’ might mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super sorry if you guys find it hard to tell thoughts from speech. It won't let me put anything in italics. If it bugs you too badly, it let me use italics on Fanfiction.net. On that website I am under the same username so it shouldn't be too hard to find me. Also thanks for sticking with me this far, I tried really hard. =)


	5. Chapter 5

“Hmm they might still be playing Wack-a-mole. We should check there first.”  
“Stupid human, as if my sister could ever be satisfied with an arcade.”Kamui thought to himself. Then he saw the park.  
There were craters everywhere, benches broken, trees ripped out of the ground. He noticed that some of the trees had been cut in half, rather skillfully he might add.  
“You said they were playing Wack-a-mole, right?”  
“Yeah! She was trying to hit him with the tree and he kept running away! It looked just like the game!”  
“…..”  
“^u^”  
“Are you sure they are dating?”  
“About 78% sure.”  
\----  
*rewind back to right after Mitsuki left the park*  
Smash, dodge. Smash, dodge. Fires insults at each other. Chucks tree, slices tree. Rips another poor tree out of the ground. Re-starts cycle.  
They did this for a while until someone called the cops.  
“Sougo! How many times do I have to tell you to stop wrecking the park!!?”  
“Sorry China, looks like we’ll have to play later. My mom’s here to pick me up.”  
“Ok! See you later, Sadist-kun. You have such a dutiful mother, making sure you get home before dark.”  
“I’M NOT HIS MOTHER.”  
Both Kagura and Sougo rolled their eyes at his proclamation.  
Sougo neared the patrol car and asked, “Hey! Can I drive?”  
“Hell no. Who knows where you’ll take us.”  
As they drove away, Kagura remembered that she was supposed to show Mitsuki around.  
“Huh? Where’d she go? She ditched me! It’s only 6 pm!”  
And so, Kagura left to look for her.  
\----  
*back to present*  
“They must have gone home. If we are fast we might meet them on the road.”  
So, they left to search for Kagura. After around 5-10 min, they spotted her bright orange hair near the bridge.  
Kamui bolted towards her at a frightening speed. She wasn’t even able to turn to look at him before he had his gun to her head.  
“I heard that you got a boyfriend. Explain.”  
“What are you talking about? I broke up with Dai-chan a while ago.”  
A mix of relief and annoyance washes over his face, “Mitsuki, is this ‘Dai-chan’ the one you were talking about?”  
“Mitsuki! You traitor!! You knew my brother?!” Kagura growls.  
“Huh? He’s your brother? How was I supposed to know? I’ve only known him for half an hour!” Mitsuki says, trying to calm the girl down.  
“Kagura, is Dai-chan the guy with the sandy-hair?”  
“Pfttt! You thought that the Sadist was Dai-chan?! Dai-chan is way nicer than him!! Hahahaha-oh wait. Nevermind.”  
Now Kamui was curious. What did this Dai-chan do to his sister that made him worst than a guy nicknamed ‘Sadist’.  
“What did he do?” Kamui asked, surprising both Mitsuki and Kagura.  
“He um, he wanted to bring me back to his planet. I said no and he knocked me out and tried to kidnap me. Gin-chan and megane kicked his ass. Dai-chan likes men now.”  
“….is that so? I originally came with the intention of killing them but I suppose I can do it later.” he said, lowering the gun from her head.  
“Wait then who’s the sandy-haired guy?” Mitsuki asked.  
“Hmm? He’s a stupid tax-robber.”  
Not knowing what to say and wanting to avoid awkward silences, Kamui says,” Mitsuki, it’s time to go.”  
“You’re leaving? Mitsuki! Come visit me if you get the chance! Kamui…don’t.”  
Mitsuki waved as Kamui dragged her towards the ship.  
\----  
*a few days later*  
“Sadist! You won’t believe me when I tell you, the other day I got interrogated because a friend of mine thought we were dating! It was super awkward! I don’t know why they thought that. Do you have any ideas?”  
“……I feel offended.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the OC-ness. If you have any ideas on how to make this chapter go smoother, please put it in a review. Also Dai-chan is a reference to the Kagura's Boyfriend Arc, chapters 419-422


End file.
